


So Close

by MarshmallowYatt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted (2007) Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Enchanted - Freeform, F/M, Killian is Wendy's father, New York City, True Love's Kiss, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowYatt/pseuds/MarshmallowYatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Swan Enchanted!AU. That's literally what this is. Written for Captain Swan Secret Valentine. Contains too much fluff, Daddy!Killian, slight OOC-ness and various puns and references nobody ever gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the first chapter of this AU I wrote for Captain Swan Secret Valentine! Warning – this entire work is complete fluff. Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or Enchanted or any songs.

 

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, in a kingdom known as Misthaven to outsiders and The Enchanted Forest to its inhabitants, there lived a young maiden who was brave, smart and kind. Her name was Emma and she was dearly loved by everyone who lived in her kingdom and the surrounding lands.

Well, almost everyone.

Queen Regina was feared by many and hated by just as many. She was notorious for being a brutal and ruthless ruler who spent her time stealing and plotting to steal, killing and plotting to kill. The only person who could tolerate her was her step-son Baelfire. He was a brave young prince and many a troll feared that someday, his sword would cut off their heads.

Like many young people of their time, both Emma and Bae dreamed that one day, they will find love and share a true love's kiss with that special someone and live happily ever after for all eternity. However, the Evil Queen lived in constant fear that one day, her stepson will marry and she will lose her throne forever. So she did everything in her power to stop Bae from meeting any maidens in fear that one of them will be his true love. After all - true love was the most powerful magic of them all and it was stronger than the Evil Queen's powers.

One night, Emma had a dream of a young prince with dark hair and grey eyes. He was so lovely she couldn't get him out of her head the next morning and her friends were all too happy to help her recreate his face from memory. They were almost done sticking the "eyes" onto the statue when Emma gasped in sudden realisation.

"What about the lips?"

"Does he have to have lips?" – one of her friends asked.

"Well of course!" - Emma beamed and began to sing.

" _When you meet the someone_

_Who was meant for you_

_Before two can become one,_

_There is something you must do._

_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss_

_And a prince_

_I'm hoping comes with this_

_That's what brings_

_Ever-afterings so happy_

_And that's the reason we need lips so much_

_For lips are the only things that touch_

_So to spend a life of endless bliss_

_Just find who you love through_

_True love's kiss! "_

Her forest friends dashed into the woods to find a perfect pair of lips while she stared into the eyes on the statue, full of hope. After the lips were attached, Emma smiled widely.

"I can't wait to meet you!" - she exclaimed and went to fetch her horse.

* * *

"Bravo, sire! Your tenth troll this month!" - Graham exclaimed just as Bae was about to tie the big ugly beast to the horse. Bae grinned.

"I love hunting trolls! Now all I need is a fair..."

THWACK

"Sire! Sire, are you alright?!" - Graham gasped. Somehow, the troll managed to free one paw and send Bae face-first into the mud.

"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss..." - the Prince mumbled, blinking in confusion.

 _"And a prince I'm hoping comes with this" -_  a voice rang from afar. Graham frowned. He was under strict orders from his beloved Regina to make sure that no fair maidens crossed Bae's path. No such luck, however. When he heard the voice, Bae's eyes opened.

"I must find the maiden with that sweet voice!" - he exclaimed and rose at once. Luck was on his side today it seemed, because the maiden's voice grew closer and closer with each moment. Soon, Graham and Bae could make out a silhouette of a beautiful lady on a horse.

"Sire, you are hallucinating! I don't see anything!" - Graham made one last feeble attempt to stall Bae but he just shook his head.

"Come on!" - he tugged on the reins but he needn't have. The maiden was approaching fast. However, the troll wasn't going to make this easy. While the two men argued about whether the maiden was real, he managed to rip off the bounds and stood up, blocking the maiden's way.

Emma gasped. The troll was the biggest one she's ever seen. Luckily, she spent most of her life in the forest, which inevitably involved dealing with ogres, trolls, and suchlike. She always came prepared. Now, all she had to do was to crush that beast's skull.

Emma looked around, grinning when she spotted a tree that was tall enough. She dismounted and started climbing to the top.

"That's not fair!" - troll exclaimed. - "I'm supposed to eat you!"

Good luck with that, pea-brain, Emma thought, but let out a sigh of relief when she reached the top. The fact that the ugly brute followed her only served in her favour. She reached for the sharpest and heaviest rock she had in her pouch and crouched behind a particularly leafy branch, waiting.

"Girl, yummy! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Emma made a face and, as soon as she could see its head, she leapt onto his neck and hit his temple with the rock.

"Woah!" - Graham muttered and let out a loud scream when the troll began falling through the branches. His scream was echoed by Emma's.

"Fear not, fair maiden! I'm here!" - Baelfire exclaimed as Emma fell into his arms.

"Whoa!"

"Gotcha!"

"Oh my gosh" - Emma whispered when she opened her eyes. - "it's you!"

"Yes it's me! And you are?"

"Emma!"

"Oh Emma! We shall be married in the morning!" - Bae beamed. And Graham watched them miserably as they disappeared into the sunset, embracing, ready to begin their happily ever after.

Unfortunately, The Evil Queen had other plans. While Bae and Emma sang about the true love's kiss, Regina was watching them through her magic mirror, and fuming.

"So this is the little forest rat who thinks she's going to steal my throne? Never!" - she yelled at Graham who hung his head, and began to plan. From what she's seen of Emma so far, the girl was much more resourceful than Regina had hoped. She had to dig deeper - look into her friends, her past...

* * *

_The next morning_

Emma was so happy. She's finally found her True Love and they were about to get married! Her dress was the most beautiful wedding dress the Enchanted Forest has ever seen. All of her friends were coming to the wedding - all except one. Granny Lucas wasn't feeling well and Emma's friend Red had to stay home to look after her. Emma, however, wasn't going to let this put a damper on the happiest day of her life.

"Come, Your Highness! This way, this way!" - Graham escorted her out of the carriage and into the Queen's castle, hastily locking the doors to keep her friends out. He led her into the gardens, where both Emma and Bae chose to exchange their vows, and disappeared. Emma smiled and hurried towards the arch underneath which she was about to get married, only to be interrupted by a familiar face.

"Granny Lucas?!" - Emma gasped. - "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't well?"

"I couldn't miss the chance to give you a wedding gift, could I?" - "Granny" croaked.

"Well, that's very kind of you, but I really have to go, Bae is waiting for me, can you give it to me after the ceremony?" - Emma tried to bypass her, but the elderly woman grabbed her wrist.

"It's a wishing well, dearie" - she replied and began to drag Emma out.

"But all my wishes are about to come true!" - Emma protested. - "I'm marrying my true love and I'll never be alone again, that's all I ever wished for!"

"But a wish on your wedding day is the most magical of them all!" - "Granny" spoke with a hoarse laugh, pulling the maiden towards a large bottomless well. - "Just close your eyes, darling, and make a wish!"

Emma leaned closer and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Are you wishing?"

"Yes! Yes I am!" - she took a deep breath and whispered: "And they both lived happily..."

But poor maiden didn't get to finish her wish. She felt a sudden loss of balance and then she was flying through the dark, down and down into the abyss, screaming.


	2. Happy Working Song

"No! There is no way in hell you're getting him!" - the man roared at his soon-to-be ex-wife who was sitting across the table.

"You only want the Lumiere because I want the Lumiere!" - the woman, who was much younger than her husband yelled back.

"I'm not letting you have him!"

"Forget it, Robert! The Lumiere stays with me!"

Killian Jones looked at the people on either side of him in confusion. "I'm sorry, guys, I'm confused - who's Lumiere?"

"Lumiere - the one of a kind candlestick HE gave me for our anniversary!" - the woman pointed at Robert. - "Lumiere is the name of the artist who made it, and it stays with me!"

Killian had to look down to stop his eyes from rolling. "A candlestick? That's why you two can't reach a settlement? Because of some candlestick?"

He watched the couple bicker for another minute, unable to insert a single word into their conversation, when his assistant poked her head into the meeting room.

"Killian? It's time."

He sighed. "Thanks, Elsa. I'm afraid we shall have to resume these... negotiations tomorrow, 9 am sharp. I have to go pick up my daughter."

He walked out of the room, managing to overhear the man yell at his wife again - something along the lines of "I made you, Belle!". He shook his head and grabbed his coat.

"After listening to this all day, you still want to get married?" - Elsa asked. Killian looked up.

"Those two got married because they were obsessed with the idea of romance and soulmates. Whereas Tink and I - we know each other. We understand each other's good and bad sides."

Elsa sighed. "That doesn't sound too romantic."

Killian shrugged, waving goodbye to the couple about to be divorced who just exited the office.

"Have you told your daughter yet?" - Elsa pressed.

"Not yet. I'm going to tell her this evening" - Killian replied and took the elevator down to the ground floor of the law firm where he was known as one of the best - and ruthless - family lawyers. His bosses believed that his cynicism brought in about a quarter of the firm's annual revenue. Well, cynicism coupled with good looks and charm which made most of his clients - men and woman alike - trust him.

He hailed a cab and told the driver to go to his daughter's archery school. They made it with about five minutes to spare. After asking the cabbie to wait, Killian walked inside just to be assailed by a tiny blonde.

"Daddy!" - she squealed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, sweetheart" - he smiled. - "Ready? I have a surprise for you in the car." He thought it would be a good idea to accompany the news of his engagement with a present his daughter would surely adore.

"A book?" - she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow after unwrapping it. Killian smiled.

"Well, I know it's not "Once Upon a Time", but it's better. Look!"

The book contained brief biographies of notable women of the 29th century. Killian just finished telling his daughter about Marie Curie when they were interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hello love" - he answered.

...

"I am talking to her as we speak"

...

"Absolutely. Tomorrow morning?"

...

"Charming. I shall see you then, my dear."

...

"Was that Tink?" - Wendy asked.

"Aye" - he nodded. - "She's a lot like them - the women in the book."

Wendy nodded. "Mmmhmm."

"Wendy, darling" - Killian took a deep breath. - "I'm going to ask Tink to marry me".

Wendy gasped. "What?"

"Well, you like Tink, don't you?"

Wendy shrugged. "Sure, but where's she gonna live?"

"She's going to live with us. In our house."

She pouted. "Would I have to give up my bedroom?"

"No, of course not, sweetheart!" - Killian reassured her. - "Trust me, it's going to be wonderful! I promise she is not going to try and be your mother."

"You mean, stepmother."

Killian sighed. "She's going to be a very nice stepmother, Wendy. She's going to take you to school tomorrow, for some girl time. Alright?"

* * *

Emma landed so suddenly she received a mouthful of her hair. Panting and sputtering, she looked around. She was still in total darkness, and completely alone.

"Bae?!" - she called out. No response. She looked around, desperate to find some sort of exit. Fortunately, she spotted a faint stripe of light above her. Emma reached for it and found that whatever was covering her could move.

She pushed harder.

And again.

Finally, the strange cover moved aside with a clutter. Emma grabbed the edges of a hole it uncovered and pulled herself up. That turned out to be a rather difficult task, because she was wearing a very large and fluffly dress. When she finally managed to climb through the hole, she fell flat on her face after tripping on her dress.

"Oh gosh!" - she squealed and rose to her feet, immediately assailed by deafening noises, flashing colours and a crowd of people.

"Watch it, lady!" - somebody yelled into her ear as they pushed past her.

"I'm sorry!" - she yelled, turning around, but that was a mistake. A large horse-less carriage came to a sudden stop behind her and made a terrifying sreeching noise. An eldery man stuck his head out of the window and yelled:  
"Get off the road!"

The road? Emma looked down but was startled by yet another strange carriage making that dreadful noise.

"Move, you crazy lady!" - more people yelled at her from all around. She hastily gathered her skirts and ran towards the other side of the road. That earned her more angry noises and screams. By that point, Emma was so terrified she wasn't looking ahead of her. As a result, she ran right into a small stand of a street vendor.

"Hey!" - he roared. - "You'd better pay for all of that!"

"I'm sorry!" - Emma cried out again. - "Can you... I was wondering if any of you kind people could direct me to the castle?"

She got no answer but a sudden movement underneath her numerous skirts. She squealed only to find a tiny elderly man emerge from underneath her dress.

"Sneezy!" - she beamed happily. Although he was one of her least favourite dwarves, at that moment Emma was grateful for any semblance of normalcy. She was mistaken, however.

"A-choo!" - the man who wasn't Sneezy sneezed. - "Geez lady, are you for real?"

"I t-think so?" - Emma spoke softly, more to herself. The man stormed off and disappeared into the crown that was heading down into the subway.

"Wait!" - Emma cried out, caught by the crowd and carried down underground. "Baelfire? Bae, where are you?!" - she kept asking everyone inside the train carriage.

"Who's your bae, sweetie?" - a man in his early twenties asked. - "Did he leave ya at the altar? What an idiot."

"My Bae is not an idiot!" - Emma spoke with as much dignity as she could muster. - "He is a prince!"

"Sure, sure" - the man muttered. - "You might actually wanna call him by his name rather than a term of endearment, ya know."

Emma frowned in confusion but the man has already stepped out of the carriage. She followed him up the escalator and into the streets. Unfortunately, she lost sight of him in the dark.

"Wait! Please! Can somebody please help me?!" - she looked around, but there was nobody in the vicinity. She sighed and sat down on the first bench she saw, next to an elderly man who glared at her.

"I'm so sorry to bother you" - she spoke softly - "but I'm so scared. I don't know where I am, or how I got here, or how to get back home to Misthaven. If only someone would show me a little bit of kindness..." - she sighed. The homeless man smirked at her, having spotted the tiara in her blonde hair. Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you have a... lovely smile?" - she said uncertainly, but the man grabbed her crown and ran away into the dark. Her jaw dropped.

"Hey!" - she stood up and tried to run after him, but fell back on the bench. - "Not a very nice old man!"

She felt tears prickling her eyes and running down her cheeks. She was exhausted and all she wanted at that moment was to find somewhere to rest and for Baelfire to find her. Swallowing a lump in her throat and gathering the last of her remaining strengths, Emma stood up and started walking.

After what seemed like hours, something bright caught her eye. She blinked and a wide smile spread on her face.

It was the castle! Baelfire's castle! And it was right above a dark door, shining brightly, waiting for her!

* * *

"Daddy?" - Wendy asked. - "Why is there a princess up on the castle billboard?"

Killian looked up to where his daughter was pointing. Sure enough, there was a figure in the white dress.

"It's just a statue, sweetheart. Like an advertisement."

"No she isn't!" - Wendy argued, having spotted Emma moving around and knocking on the door. - "She's a princess!" - Wendy opened the door and got out of the car onto the sidewalk.

"Wendy, what in God's name are you doing?!" - Killian ran after her.

"Princess!"  
"Wendy! Don't ever do that again!" - he tried to pull her into his arms but she didn't move.

"Daddy, look!"

"Is there anyone there? Do you know Baelfire?" - Killian suddenly heard a voice from above. He frowned.

"Wendy, stay where you are, please" - he ordered and approached the wall.

"Ahoy there!" - he called. Emma turned around.

"Oh, hello! I was wondering..." - but she didn't get a chance to ask if the man below has seen Baelfire. Her heel got stuck and she fell backwards.

"Woah!"

"Catch her, Daddy!"

"Ow!" - Emma felt a pair of strong arms around her and opened her eyes.

"Are you OK?" - the strange man asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine"

"What were you doing up there, love?"

"I was... I was looking for someone. You see, I've been wandering around for so long all night, and nobody's been very nice to me."

Killian snorted. "Yes well, welcome to New York."

Emma looked up, noticing the man's handsome features and kind eyes for the first time.

"Thank you!" - she said sincerely.

* * *

_Misthaven_

"Fear not, Emma! I shall rescue you!" - prince Baelfire exclaimed after Pip told him that Emma fell down the wishing well, and jumped.

* * *

_Our world_

Any other time, Emma would have been wary of a stranger's kindness - she's encountered many a villain back in the Enchanted Forest - but tonight, she was so exhausted, she wasted no time falling asleep in a strange man's house. The strange man, however, wasn't too pleased.

"Wendy, go to bed please. You have school tomorrow" - he told his daughter who pouted but obeyed. Once Wendy was tucked in, Killian returned to the guest room to see that Emma was curled up and asleep on his couch with a smile on her face. He sighed and reached for his laptop, typing in "Misthaven".

Literally zero hits. But Killian had expected that. Emma, whoever she was, seemed to be very confused when they bumped into her in Brooklyn. She was babbling about dwarves and big bad wolves and a place called Misthaven which was apparently where she was from. Killian frowned. Maybe she was even more confused than he thought? After all, Killian Jones of the past was no stranger to getting lost in his imagination to escape reality. This woman was wearing a wedding dress - did she have some sort of a mental breakdown because her fiancee - whom she kept calling "Bae" as though it was his real name - left her on their wedding day? Sadly, this was the exact sort of situation Killian's job often involved. He decided that he was going to help Emma, whoever she was, in the morning.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes at the crack of dawn. She looked around in confusion - where was she? Then the memories came crashing down on her - meeting Baelfire, falling into the wishing well, ending up in a strange world, and finally receiving some kindness from a man named Killian and his young daughter Wendy. She rose from the sofa and bit her lip in thought. What was she going to do until Baelfire comes for her? This land was so bizarre!

She looked around the house again, frowning at its miserable state. Dirty socks were all over the place, the kitchen sink was overflowing with dirty dishes, and the curtains looked like they haven't been washed in years. Emma sighed. Years of living alone and constantly moving from one place to another taught her that the only way to make someone happy in their home is to make sure the home is clean and looked after. She really wanted to thank the lovely family that helped her last night by making them happy. So she opened the window and called out. Immediately, several pigeons flew into the house through the window. Cockroaches crawled from the cracks on the floor. Rats came out of... well, wherever rats live. The animals formed a circle around the blonde.

"Well... I guess you can do it" - she concluded after realising that none of her friends from the Enchanted Forest were here. She pointed at the messy house and began to sing:

_"Come, my little friends as we all sing_

_A happy little working song,_

_Merry little voices_

_Clear and strong!_

_Come and roll up your sleeves up so to speak_

_And pitch in cleaning crud in the kitchen,_

_As we sing along!_

_Trill a cheery tune in the tub,_

_As you scrub a stubborn mildew stain_

_Pluck a hairball_

_From the shower drain_

_To that gay refrain_

_Of a happy working song._

_We'll keep singing without fail_

_Otherwise we'd spoil it_

_Hosing down the garbage pail_

_And scrubbing up the toilet_

_How we all enjoy letting loose_

_With a little "la da dum dum dum"_

_While we're emptying the vacu-um._

_It's such fun to hum a happy working song._

_Ohh, a happy working song!_

Smiling at the pests cleaning up vigorously, Emma stepped out on the balcony.

_Oh how strange a place to be_

_Till Baelfire comes for me_

_My heart is sighing_

_Still, as long as I am here_

_I guess a new experience_

_Could be worth trying..._

_Hey, keep drying!_

_You can do a lot when you've got such_

_A happy working tune to hum_

_While you're sponging up the soapy scum_

_We adore each filthy chore_

_That we determine_

_So, friends even though you're vermin_

_We're a happy working throng_

_Singing as we fetch the detergent box_

_For the smelly shirts and stinky socks_

_Sing along!_

_If you cannot sing, then hum along!_

_As we're finishing_

_Our happy working song!_

"Wasn't this fun?" - Emma beamed just as a very perplexed Wendy entered the kitchen with a sock on her head a pigeon apparently dropped.

"Oh my God!" - Killian appeared behind Wendy and immediately began shooing the cockroaches out. "Wendy, open the front door and make sure all the rats are out!"

Wendy ran to open the door as an oblivious Emma went into the bathroom and the remaining pigeons turned on the shower.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" - Killian muttered and ran towards the bathroom. - "Wendy, go to your room and stay there until I come get you, alright?" - he shouted without turning around.

Wendy, however, wasn't about to lsiten to him because somebody knocked on the front door. She unlocked it and came face-to-face with a young blonde woman in a green coat.

"Hiya Tink" - she murmured.

"Hey girlfriend! Why are you still in your PJs?" - Tink greeted her. Wendy shrugged, letting her in.

"It's been... crazy busy around here?"

Killian knocked on the bathroom door and entered, only to see a towel-clad Emma brushing her hair.

"Oh, good morning, Killian! Sleep well?" - she smiled. He gaped at her.

"I don't think I've woken up yet?" - he murmured.

"Wow, did you guys get a maid?" - Tink asked, looking around and taking in a completely spotless room. Wendy blushed.

"Well... not quite."

Tink frowned and peaked into the hallway just as a pigeon flew too close to Killian's face and he fell backwards, accidentally grabbing Emma and falling on his back, Emma landing on top of him.

"Tink?" - Killian whispered.

"Oh hello!" - Emma waved.

"What is this?" - Tink asked angrily. Emma stood up and approached her, grabbing her hand.

"I'm Emma, it's so nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, likewise" - Tink deadpanned.

"You see, I was about to get married and got lost on the way..."

"Married?!" - Tink screeched. - "Killian Jones, what is going on here?!"

"She got lost, I was just heping her" - he tried to explain hastily. She scoffed.

"With what, finding her clothes?"

"Tink, darling, let me..." - but she pulled away and stormed out of the apartment without another word.


	3. That's How You Know

Graham was not having a good day. First, his beloved Regina yelled at him for hours after she found out that her stepson was getting married. Then she coerced him into following Baelfire to this strange world to make sure that he never finds Emma and kill her. It was getting harder and harder to believe Regina's promises of a "happily ever after" for them - but he couldn't resist.

"Sire, perhaps we should search for your beloved elsewhere?" - he suggested to the prince after they sat down, exhausted from running around Manhattan and checking out every blonde they saw.

"A solid idea, Graham. The sooner we locate Emma, the sooner I can find an answer to my love's duet!" - he proclaimed. Graham sighed, looking away. A sudden appearance of a blonde woman before his eyes gave him an idea.

"Sire, look! It's her!" - he nudged the prince and pointed at the woman's retreating back. Baelfire's gaze followed Graham's finger and his face broke into a grin.

"Emma! My love!" - he exclaimed, startling several old ladies across from them and leapt from the bench.

"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss.." - he broke into a song when he finally reached his target. The woman stopped in her tracks.

"E-excuse me?" - she turned around slowly, her eyes narrowed. Baelfire's heart sank. It wasn't Emma. The resemblance ended at blonde hair and green eyes. The corners of his mouth lowered.

"Forgive me, beautiful lady. I seem to have confused you with my bride Emma. Please accept my sincerest apologies!" - he said, bowing slightly. The woman relaxed slightly but didn't smile.

"Look better next time then!" - she snapped. The prince blanched but bowed again - he was raised to be respectful to the ladies.

"Yes, my lady. Forgive me. I shall be on my way now". The blonde sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just had a really bad day, I didn't mean to be rude."

Bae smiled. "No harm no foul, my lady. Is there anything I can do?"

Tink chuckled. "I don't think so. But thank you. I hope you find what you're looking for". She smiled at the prince and walked away. Baelfire's shoulders sagged. The lady was rather lovely and he was sorry to see her leave. But he blinked and turned around. He had a fiancée to find after all.

* * *

Said fiancée's morning was no less interesting in terms of encounters. After Tink slammed the door of his apartment and Wend disappeared into her room to get dressed, Killian turned to face Emma, his brows furrowed.

"OK, that's it. I'm done with you. After I take Wendy to school, I'll get you a train, a plane, a ship, whatever the hell I can and you're out of here. Am I making myself clear, Princess? Because I don't know what your bloody deal is, if you're waiting for some prince Charming..."

"Prince Baelfire" - Emma corrected him, folding her arms across her chest, not afraid of him. He waved his hand.

"Whatever. You have certainly overstayed your welcome, and you created a problem between Tink and myself that I now have to resolve!" - Killian sighed and sat on the sofa, running a hand through his jet black hair. Emma frowned.

"You don't sound happy."

"Bloody hell, of course I don't sound unhappy! I am the opposite of happy right now!" - he shouted, but Emma didn't cower. She raised her eyebrow.

"I thought me doing all this would make you happy, Killian" - she spoke softly.

"All what?" - he snapped. She waved her hand at the now clean kitchen sink and pointed at the vacuumed floor.

"I was just trying to make your home better, so you could be happier!" - she exclaimed. Killian's jaw dropped.

"Are you for real?"

"Yes!" - she replied. - "I did a very nice thing for you, as a way to show my gratitude and make it so you could feel amazing in your home, and instead you are acting like I'm some kind of criminal! Look at how lovely your home is! And after you do, I insist that you apologise to me, because I don't appreciate your mean words!" She took a deep breath as Killian looked around, noticing his good-as-new place for the first time.

"Wow" - he muttered. - "Actually, it does look bloody amazing". Emma grinned. Killian sighed.

"Look, I'm not upset about the apartment, OK? It's just that I was planning to take a big step in my relationship with Tink tonight. A proposal, actually..."

Emma's eyes shone even, brighter if possible. "Oh! That's wonderful!"

"Aye... But now she's got this idea that you and I..."

"Kissed?"

"Something along those lines."

"Oh no!" - Emma gasped. - "You know what you should do?"

Killian rolled his eyes. "What, you have a solution to this too?"

"You should sing to her!" - she exclaimed, clapping her hands. He scoffed.

"Sing to her?"

"Oh yes! That way you can reassure her of your affections!"

Killian could only blink as Emma twirled around the room. "And you should take her in your arms and serenade her with a beautiful ballad as you dance around and share a true love's kiss!"

"True love's kiss..." - he spoke slowly.

"It's the most powerful magic of all!" - she beamed. He could only stare at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" - she asked, confused. Killian shrugged.

"I don't know. It's like... it's like you're an actual, living and breathing girl from a Hallmark card or something!"

Emma smiled timidly. "Is that bad?"

Killian didn't get a chance to answer because his ringtone interrupted him mid-sentence. He gasped.

"It's work! Come on, Wendy, we have to go!" - he called for his daughter and Emma followed them out of the apartment.

* * *

After dropping off Wendy at school, Emma and Killian arrived to his office. Everything fascinated Emma - from bronze statues to flashing screens.

"Morning, Killian" - Elsa greeted him. - "Your nine o'clock is here."

"Damn" - he swore under his breath and grabbed Emma's hand. - "Elsa, this is... this is Emma. Can you please do me a favour and find out who she is, where she's from, and how to get there? I have to go settle the Golds' divorce. Oh, and if Tink calls, I really need to talk to her. Thanks!" - he shouted the last word and ushered Mr. and Mrs. Gold who were sitting across the reception into the meeting room.

"Killian, what..?" - Elsa blinked and turned to face Emma, who was waving at her.

"It's nice to meet you!" - she smiled widely. Elsa smiled back uncertainly.

"It's... nice to meet you too?" - she said in a small voice. Emma beamed and approached the water cooler curiously. A few minutes later, Killian and Mr. and Mrs. Gold stepped out of the room. Emma turned around to face Mrs. Gold, a pretty young woman with dark hair.

"Oh, your hair is lovely!" - Emma exclaimed, walking up to her and twirling a stray curl. The brunette stared at her in bewilderment.

"You are beautiful" - Emma spoke sincerely. The woman blinked.

"Well, thank you?"

"The man who has your love is very lucky!"

She snorted. "You try telling him that!"

"Well, I'm sure he already knows!"

"I beg your pardon?" – Mrs. Gold spoke behind her.

"Ohh, are you the man? You are so lucky! Just look at the way her eyes sparkle! No wonder you are in love!"

Killian facepalmed and pulled Emma towards the reception.

"Who in God's name is this lady?" – Mr. Gold demanded. - "Is this a set-up?"

"No, no, no! She's just... my friend" - Killian exclaimed hastily. Mr. Gold shook his head and disappeared into the elevator, Mrs. Gold following him.

"Emma" - Killian began. - "Those two people - they are not in love! They are divorcing, do you know what that means?"

Emma shook her head mutely.

"They are separating! Forever!"

She gasped and Killian spotted a stray tear trickling down her cheek.

"No no, don't cry! Seriously, don't cry!" - he pleaded. Emma sniffled.

"This is so sad! What kind of a place is this?" - she whimpered.

"It's called reality. Welcome to reality!" - he snapped, though not unkindly.

"Well I'd rather be in The Enchanted Forest!" - she proclaimed.

"I'd rather you were there too" - he muttered. "Elsa, any luck?"

Elsa shook her head.

"There are literally no documents to her name. And that place - The Enchanted Forest, or Misthaven - Killian, it doesn't exist! No agency's ever heard of it, and she couldn't explain what it even was - a city? A country? A province?"

Killian groaned. "Emma, let's go. I'm afraid we don't know how to get your home at present."

Emma nodded and followed him outside into Central Park.

"You don't have to worry about me, Killian! I'm certain Baelfire will come for me soon!" - she told him as they walked through an alley. Killian was looking for an ATM to get some money for Emma - he didn't know what else to do at that point. He may be known as a ruthless cynic at work, but he wasn't about to let a lost young woman from God knows where be penniless on the streets of New York. However, he had Tink to think about too. And Wendy - she didn't need all these ideas about happily-ever-after and dreams coming true in her head.

"And how can you be sure he's coming?" - Killian asked. Emma didn't hear him - she was too busy admiring an advert for something called "The King's and Queen's Ball".

"Killian, look! A ball! Wouldn't that be fun?" - she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the ticket stand. He shook his head, trying to suppress a smile at her enthusiasm - it was incredibly infectious.

"No, Emma, it would not."

"Killian, come on, Tink would love this! I promise you!"

He groaned. "Fine. Two tickets, please." He paid for the tickets and continued walking.

"You didn't answer my question, love? How do you know your prince will come for you? How long have you two been together, anyway?" - he was slightly curious.

"Oh, about a day" - Emma answered with a smile. Surely that couldn't be right?

"You mean it feels like a day, because you're so in love?" - Killian tried to clarify, but Emma shook her head.

"No, it's been a day. And tomorrow - tomorrow will be two days!"

Killian did a double take. "Surely you're being facetious, love? You cannot seriously be considering marrying someone after a day?"

"But I am!" - Emma frowned, not understanding Killian's confusion.

"You're going to marry someone after a day because you fell in love? Is that what you are saying?"

"But of course!"

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand you. How can you love some fella that you don't even know?" - he tried to reason.

"Well, I know what's in his heart! What else do I need to know?" - this man had really strange ideas about love. In The Enchanted Forest and the neighbouring lands, everyone knew their true love the moment they met them, and surely, Emma was no exception? She's lived alone most of her life and may have had little idea about love, but she knew this much!

Killian was too stunned by her response.

"What about you, Killian? How long have you known your Tink?" - Emma asked curiously.

"Five years" - he replied. Emma's eyes widened.

"And you haven't proposed?! No wonder she's angry!"

He shrugged. "Well, most people get to know each other before taking a big step like marriage. They date."

Emma frowned at the strange expression. "Date?"

"Aye. You know - you go out for a nice meal, a stroll, or suchlike and you talk. About each other, about your likes and dislikes."

What a funny world! - Emma thought. Killian chuckled, seeing her bewildered expression.

"Perhaps you are right - perhaps we should follow your example and get married after twenty four hours of meeting one another eh?" - he teased, nudging her. Where the hell did that come from? - he wondered. He was a far cry from a guy who acted so playfully with women he barely knew.

"Unfortunately" - he caught himself in time - "life doesn't work like that, Emma."

"Well, it can if she knows?" - Emma stopped walking.

"Knows what?"

"How much you love her!"

"Of course she knows!" - Killian replied, a little offended. He may not be a playful sort of guy, but he knew how to treat a lady, of that he was certain.

"How?" - Emma prompted.

"What do you mean - how?"

Emma grinned and sang:

_"How does she know you love her?"_

"Emma, please don't" - Killian begged.

_"How does she know she's yours?"_

"Emma, people are staring" - he whispered. What if more of his clients saw him with a strange singing lady? Unfortunately, the street musicians heard her.

 _"How does she know you love her?"_  - a drummer sang along. Emma beamed and joined in.

_"How do you show her you love her?"_

_"How does she know you really,_

_Really, truly, love her?" -_  they sang together. Killian stood there, gaping at them. "What the bloody hell is this shanty?"

By that point, people around them caught up and joined in. Emma linked her arm through his and led him through the alley towards the boathouses, singing:

_"It's not enough to take your love for granted._

_You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say:_

_How do I know he loves me?_

_How do I know he's mine?_

_Well, does he live a little note to tell you you're on his mind?_

_Send you yellow flowers when the skies are grey?_

_Hey, he'll find a new way to show you_

_A little bit every day!_

_That's how you know,_

_That's how you know_

_He's your love!"_

There was a large crowd following them around the pond now. This was a completely unfamiliar territory for Killian. He now understood what Emma must have felt like when she first encountered the Big Bad Wolf that was New York at night.

"Emma, perhaps we should..."

_"You got to show her you need her,_

_Don't treat her like a mind reader._

_Each day do something to lead her_

_To believe you love her!"_

"Tink and I really don't need to talk about that every day!" - he exclaimed, but his remark was lost in the sea of voices - every single person in the park was singing along now.

_"Everybody wants to live happily ever after_

_Everybody wants to know their true love is true,_

_How do you know he loves you?_

_How do you know he's yours?_

_Well, does he take you out dancing_

_So he can hold you close?"_

"I really don't dance" - Killian muttered when Emma grabbed his hands and spun around in a circle, surrounded by people. He was getting dizzy, which admittedly wasn't the worst feeling in the world.

_"Dedicate a song_

_With words meant just for you?"_

"And I most certainly do not sing!"

_"He'll find his own way to tell you_

_With the little things he'll do_

_That's how you know,_

_That's how you know_

_He's your love,_

_He's your love!_

_That's how you know he loves you_

_That's how you know it's true!_

_"Because he'll wear your favourite colour,_

_Just so he can match your eyes,_

_Plan a private picnic_

_By the fire's glow, oh!_

_His heart'll be yours forever_

_Something every day will show._

_That's how you know,_

_That's how you know,_

_That's how you know,_

_That's how you know,_

_That's how you know,_

_That's how you know,_

_He's your love!_

_That's how she knows_

_That you love her,_

_That's how you show her_

_You love her_

_You gotta show her you need her!_

_That's how you know_

_He's your love!"_


	4. Bae's Return

"This is so amazing!" - Tink gushed when she realised what was in the envelope Killian dropped by her office later that afternoon. When she left his place that morning, she thought she was never going to see him again, but then that... strangely romantic young man serenaded her by mistake and her spirits lifted slightly, which most certainly had nothing to do with his mop of messy hair and dimples. So she reluctantly let Killian in and he presented her with two tickets to The King and Queen's Ball.

"I'm glad you like it, darling" - he smiled into the kiss.

"Are you kidding? This is so romantic! And.. so unlike you!"

He shrugged with a smile. "So you wish to attend, then?"

"Absolutely! Pick me up at seven tomorrow?"

"I'll be there. Oh and Tink - nothing happened with Emma and myself! I swear, I was just helping her..."

She covered his mouth with her fingers. "If you say nothing happened - I believe you."

"Thank you, sweetheart" - he smiled and pulled her into a hug. He spotted Emma winking at him over Tink's shoulder and his smile widened.

* * *

Baelfire and Graham took refuge in a rundown motel in Brooklyn for the night, after having spent all day looking for Emma, albeit with vastly different intentions. Bae was getting frustrated with this world - so far, the only good thing to have happened to him was the encounter with a lovely blonde lady whom he mistakenly thought to be his Emma. He longed to be back in The Enchanted Forest and begin the happily-ever-after.

As was Graham. Regina was getting impatient, as she kept telling him every time she appeared in mirrors. He didn't realise it yet, but her hold on him began to weaken the moment he stepped foot in New York. He was infatuated with her for as long as he could remember, but right now he couldn't remember why. And he didn't like it.

"Sire, may I venture outside for a while? I need to get some air" - he asked Bae, who nodded absentmindedly, playing with the remote control. A few minutes after Graham left, the prince let out a surprised yelp - his beloved Emma was in the magic mirror!

"The police are baffled by a strange event that occurred in Central Park today" - the woman in the mirror was speaking. - "Apparently, a young woman got everyone to sing some song everybody seemed to know but nobody could remember what it was called. Here is the video from the event."

Sure enough, Emma was singing! And there was a strange man with her!

"Who is this, magic mirror?" - Bae demanded.

"The man with her appeared to be no other than Killian Jones, a family lawyer of 116th and Broadway!" - the woman continued. Bae beamed.

"Thank you magic mirror!" He seized his sword and ran out of the room to search for that scoundrel Killian Jones.

* * *

"Oh man, I wish I'd been there to watch you and Daddy sing!" - Wendy pouted that evening when Killian and Emma tucked her in. Emma laughed.

"Were you nervous to sing in front of the crowd?" - Wendy asked softly.

"Oh, not at all!"

"I always get nervous when I sing in front of my class" - the girl whispered shyly. Emma nodded and took her hands in hers.

"Let me tell you something, Wendy. When I was a little girl like you, I used to be afraid of many things - the woods, the trolls, and sometimes the people in the woods. I was alone since I was young and I realised - if I'm going to be scared of all things, how will I ever get to know the good things in life? So one day, I just ventured into the woods and learnt how to fight trolls and how to find myself a decent meal. And I've made lots of nice friends from the woods since!"

"Wow, you're really brave!" - Wendy spoke in awe. Emma chuckled.

"You can be brave too! Just forget about the big crowd and sing as you would for yourself. Think you can do that?"

Wendy nodded. "G'night, Emma" - she said sleepily.

"Good night, Wendy".

Emma exited the room and joined Killian on the couch.

"Thank you for that, love" - Killian spoke softly. - "Wendy's a great kid, but she's pretty shy."

"She's wonderful" - Emma said sincerely. - "Very kind, and quite sweet. You know she has your eyes."

He chuckled. - "Aye, that she does."

"Does she miss her terribly?" - Emma asked, biting her lip.

"Miss whom?"

"Her mother?"

"Oh." - Killian wasn't expecting that question. - "Well, we don't really talk about it."

Emma blushed. - "I'm sorry, Killian."

He shrugged. - "No, it's quite alright. I just... Gods, I haven't spoken to anybody about her in years!" - Killian closed his eyes, running his hand through his hair and dropping his face in his hands for a second. Emma touched his shoulder timidly. He didn't pull away.

"Was it sad?" - she asked softly.

"Aye" - he nodded. - "But not at first."

"Were you in love?"

"Indeed we were. But it was nothing but a fantasy."

Emma frowned. - "How do you mean?"

"I mean - that happily-ever-after stuff you talk about? It doesn't exist, Emma. It's a fantasy - a nice one, granted - but a fantasy nonetheless. One day..." - he choked slightly and Emma squeezed his hand reassuringly - "One day you just... wake up".

"But why did you have to wake up?"

"She... she left" - Killian replied curtly, trying to cover up the pain. Emma's hands flew to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry for you both!" - she whispered. He shrugged.

"It was a long time ago. I'm a big lad, I can handle it. I just worry about Wendy sometimes. I just want her to not be disappointed in the real world when she grows up, you know? That's the reason I don't encourage the fairytales and suchlike. True love and all that."

Emma frowned. - "But true love does exist!"

He smiled. - "Sorry, forgot who I was talking to."

She laid her hand on top of Killian's. - "Well I hope you don't. I mean, you have your Tink and I have Bae!"

Killian sighed, pulling away his hand from underneath Emma's. - "How do you know he's even coming?"

"Because he is!"

"But what if he doesn't come?"

Emma frowned. - "Why would you think that?"

He stood up. - "Because I deal with situations like that every day, Emma! If a relationship has problems when it first started, it doesn't last very long in most cases!"

Emma pouted. - "Trust me, he's coming!"

Killian sighed. - "If you say so. But just in case he doesn't... I just..."

"What?" - she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"I just wanted you to know" - he whispered, taking her hand in his - "that in case things work out differently from what you expect and you decide to stay in New York, I would be honoured to help".

Emma smiled, squeezing his hand. - "That's very kind of you, Killian. Thank you."

He squeezed back. She didn't let go.

Earlier that day, when she grabbed his hands to dance around with him, he felt... warm. Happy. He hasn't felt that way in a long time. Not since he first met Tink all those years ago. But it wasn't quite the same.

With Tink, it was based on mutual attraction. There were sparkles, fireworks, all that stuff. But with Emma... He felt like there was a warm blanket around his heavily guarded heart. And Emma... just who was she? Was he protective of her because he was a decent person or was there another reason? Did he see another lost soul through her eyes?

He pulled away abruptly. Gods, he sounded just like one of those fairytale characters!

"Goodnight, Emma" - he nodded and retreated to his bedroom.

"Goodnight, Killian" - she whispered. Her emotions were all over the place.

* * *

Wendy was the first one to wake up the next morning, closely followed by Emma. The girls made breakfast while Emma told stories about her time in The Enchanted Forest.

"Good morning!" - Killian's accented voice interrupted the story about Red coming to terms with her alter-ego - The Bad Wolf.

"Morning, Daddy!" - Wendy squealed and Killian kissed the top of her head.

"Did you ladies make breakfast?" - he smiled at the pancakes and hot cocoa on the table. Emma didn't get a chance to tell him about how Wendy taught her all about pancakes and hot chocolate with cinnamon, however - a knock on the door startled them.

"I'll get it!" - Wendy said and dashed towards the door. A second later, Emma and Killian heard a booming voice:

"It is I! Prince Baelfire of Misthaven, come to rescue my bride, the fair Emma!"

Emma gasped, almost dropping her cup. "Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness, he's here!"

"Apparently" - Killian said, stunned. Emma leapt from her chair.

"Quick, how do I look?"

Killian raised his eyebrow. It appeared Emma's made a dress out of his curtains. Strangely, it didn't bother him.

"You look lovely" - he promised. Emma beamed.

"Emma!" - Baelfire appeared in the doorway. She turned around.

"Bae!" - she exclaimed and he took her in his arms and twirled her around. Wendy and Killian exchanged a bemused look.

Eventually, the prince set Emma down and let his eyes rest on the lawyer for the first time. He glared.

"You! You have been keeping my bride captive!" - he lunged at Killian, drawing his sword. Emma grabbed his arm.

"Bae, no! These are my friends! This is Wendy, and this is Killian. And this is Baelfire!"

"Oh." - He placed his sword back in the shealth and took Emma's hand. - "Well, are you ready, my love?"

"Ready for what?" - she frowned.

"To go back to The Enchanted Forest, of course!  _I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss_... Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not singing" - he whispered.

"Oh sorry! I was just caught off-guard. Before we leave - there's something I really want to do."

"Anything for you, my fair bride!"

"I wanna go to this ball."

"A ball!"

"Yes - we can dance, and we can talk?" - Emma wasn't sure how the idea of going to the ball popped into her head. Perhaps it was all the talk with Killian about getting to know each other on dates yesterday?

Bae sighed. - "Alright. But afterwards - we'll go back to Misthaven, right?"

"Of course!" - Emma reassured him. - "As soon as it's over." He beamed.

"Wonderful! I cannot wait!"


	5. So Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. This scene in the movie is the reason this fanfic exists. I loved writing this chapter and I only hope that I've done the moment justice. For the clothes, just picture their outfits in "Snow Drifts" at the ball if you will. Warning - I did shed a tear while writing this. I still don't own OUAT or Enchanted.

"I do not believe this..." - Killian muttered. As... disconcerted as he was by Emma's upcoming departure, he wasn't about to welcome all the changes her presence brought into his life. Especially not the reconciliation of the Golds. Who were now sitting across the table from him. They were holding hands.

Belle. And. Robert. Gold. Were. Holding. Hands.

"I was thinking about what that young woman said yesterday" - Mr Gold explained. - "And she was quite correct. My Belle's lovely eyes really do sparkle. Her sparkly baby blues are, after all, the first thing I noticed about her. That, and the fact she had dozens of books in her hands."

Belle chuckled. "Very true".

Killian blinked. Twice. - "Belle, as your lawyer, I must insist that you do not let a 5-seconds long chance encounter direct the rest of your life."

And I'm not going to either, he attempted to argue with himself.

"But what if it wasn't chance, though?" - Belle argued. - "What if it was... I don't know? Fate?"

Killian sighed, rolling his eyes. - "You two were problematic from the start!"

Robert shrugged. - "Everyone is problematic, Mr Jones. You work through problems in relationships."

"And you don't sarcifice the good times because of some bad times" - Belle added and the couple exchanged a kiss. Killian sat there for a few minutes after they left, utterly gobsmacked.

* * *

Spending the night wondering around New York City did little to help ease Graham's anxieties. He was, by that point, pretty sure that he didn't even know Regina anymore. But what was he to do?

Unfortunately for him, he was about to find out.

"Hello dear" - a voice startled him. He turned around only to see Regina in her royal garb leering at him. - "Miss me?"

* * *

"Wendy! I need your help!" - Emma exclaimed. - "I'm afraid my vermin friends were unable to find any Fairy Godmothers in this world, so I don't really know what to do, or what to wear to the ball!"

Wendy grinned. - "I've something better than a Fairy Godmother or a vermin friend." She opened a cardboard in her father's room and took out a golden card from underneath the folded shirts.

"Daddy says it's only for emergencies. This is definitely an emergency!" - she proclaimed.

The next few hours were some of the most amazing, and tiring in Emma's life. Wendy took her to almost twenty "stores", as she called them. And what beautiful dresses they had there! Emma was dizzy from all the colours and shiny fabrics. Black, blue, yellow... The "stores" had had to be magical!

Eventually, the girls settled on a gorgeous red dress fitted around the waist with a sweetheart neckline and long sleeves. The shoes were equally as fabulous - heels not too high, smooth red satin, close-toes. However, the clothes were only the first step, according to Wendy.

"Next stop - hair and make-up!" - she spoke proudly and pulled Emma into another magical room.

"These people must be wizards!" - she whispered as she watched the stylists cut, dye and blow-dry.

Emma closed her eyes as two wizards worked their magic on her.

"Is that what it's like?" - Wendy asked. - "Shopping with your mother?"

Emma shrugged. - "I don't know - I've never been shopping with my mother."

Wendy sighed. - "Me neither".

"But think!" - Emma smiled. - "Soon you will have a new wonderful mother!"

Wendy rolled her eyes but Emma didn't see. - "You mean - stepmother".

"It's not true what they say!" - she hurriedly reassured the girl. - "I've met lots of wonderful stepmothers. I mean, even Baelfire has a stepmother. I've never met her but I'm sure she's lovely!"

"You can open your eyes now, sweetheart!" - Emma's stylist interrupted their conversation. She nodded and complied.

"Wow!" - Wendy whispered.

'Wow' was right. The hairdresser pulled up Emma's blonde curls into a knot, letting a few stray curls fall down, and decorated it with a silver headband with a flower on the side. Her cheeks looked flushed, and her eyebrows were darker than ever. Her eyelashes were long, thick and pitch black. But the most striking feature were her lips. The colour matched her dress exactly.

"This is... this is incredible!" - she smiled widely, showing a perfect set of white teeth. - "Thank you so much!" - she proceeded to hug the stylists, one by one. Soon, however, she felt Wendy tugging on her sleeve.

"Emma, come on! We need to go get ready! Baelfire will be coming soon, and you can't be late!"

"No I absolutely can't be late!" - Emma followed Wendy into the cab. They made it to Killian's place in just under ten minutes. Killian has already left for Tink's so the girls had the apartment to ourselves.

"Have a good time tonight, Emma" - Wendy whispered, wrapping her arms around Emma's waist. - "I'll miss you so much" - she sniffled. Emma smiled sadly and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll miss you as well, sweetie. I had so much fun getting to know you! I'll say goodbye to your Dad at the ball, alright?"

* * *

The ball was in full swing when Emma and Baelfire arrived. As Bae took her wrap, she spotted Killian and Tink in the crowd, waltzing. They made a beautiful couple - Killian, clad in a dark coat, Navy style, and Tink, in an emerald green strapless floor-length number, with her hair halfway up. Emma just began descending the stairs, Bae following her, when the waltz stopped and Killian turned around, stopping at his tracks when he saw her.

"Oh bloody hell" - he whispered, neither lady hearing him. He was stunned by Emma's beauty. It felt like they were the only two people in that ballroom at that moment. Her eyes met his and he held her gaze, neither of them willing to break the spell. She came closer and he felt his face breaking into a smile.

"What's she doing here?" - Tink's hand on his shoulder felt wrong, somehow.

"I don't know" - he lied, narrowing his eyes at Baelfire who appeared from behind Emma.

"I'm surprised, Killian - I thought you couldn't dance" - Emma spoke to him. He blinked and made himself look away from her lips.

"I said I didn't, I never said I couldn't" - he winked. Tink's eyebrows went up when she recognised the stranger from yesterday. She raised her hand hesitantly to wave, and Emma spotted the gesture.

"Oh! This is Baelfire, he's my... um..." - she stammered.

"Prince" - Bae finished. Emma nodded. - "And this is Tink. She's... well..."

"I'm with Killian" - Tink explained, her tone a fraction less hostile.

"And this lovely lady is Emma, the love of my life!" - Baelfire proclaimed proudly. - "My heart's true desire!"

"Wow" - Tink whispered.

"Sorry?"

"No, it's just... the way you said it. So straightforward, so openly. It's quite romantic."

"Well thank you, my lady" - he bowed.

"Ladies and gentlemen" - a voice boomed, interrupting their conversation. - "It's that time of night. I'd like to ask each gentleman to invite a lady he did not accompany this evening to dance the King and Queen's waltz!"

Emma and Killian exchanged uneasy glances but Baelfire stepped forward, extending his hand to Tink. - "May I have the pleasure?"

She smiled and took his hand. Emma bit her lip and looked up to see Killian's hand.

"Shall we?" - he asked. Emma took his hand and he led her to the dancefloor just as a young man began to sing on stage:

_"You're in my arms, and all the world is calm._

_The music playing on for only two._

_So close, together._

_And when I'm with you_   
_So close, to feeling alive."_

He laced his fingers through Emma's as he placed his other hand on her back. The song was right - this was it. This was as close as he has even gotten to feeling alive. Their eyes met and Emma took a deep breath. In her green eyes, Killian saw the same whirlwind of emotions that were so messy, yet so clear. His heart skipped a beat. He twirled her around.

_"A life goes by,_   
_Romantic dreams must die._   
_So I bid my goodbye_   
_And never knew."_

_"_ How can I bid good-bye to this romantic dream?" - Killian thought, smiling back at Emma. She looked so... happy! Well, she looked happy most of the time, but this was different. It was like she was glowing and he never wanted it to stop.

_So close, was waiting,_   
_Waiting here with you._   
_And now, forever, I know_

He took her hand and she did a spin, landing back in his arms. He wrapped his arm around her waist from behind as she leaned into him. He closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the need to have her close.

_All that I wanted_   
_to hold you so close._

_"_ I still can't believe you're such a great dancer" - Emma spoke softly. He smiled.

"First rule of any dance - pick a partner who knows what he's doing, love."

And he really did.

_So close to reaching_   
_That famous happy end._

Tink and Baelfire were waltzing close by, paying little mind to Emma and Killian. It appeared that they too were lost in their own little world for the moment.

_Almost believing_   
_This one's not pretend._

Oh how Killian wanted to believe that they weren't just pretending! How he wanted to just keep dancing with her and never letting her go!

_And now you're beside me,_   
_And look how far we've come._

He was whispering the lyrics into her ear. Because it was true - Emma and Killian have both come a long way since that night underneath the advertising board. He was a man with a relatively normal life, but he had baggage. A lot of it. But when Emma came into his life, it was like sunshine seeped through all this darkness surrounding his soul. At first, it was overwhelmingly dazzling, and he tried to pull away. But he found that he couldn't. She was warm.

_So far we are. So close..._

Her eyes were glistening with tears. He pulled her close, resting his cheek against hers.

"Sweetheart..." - he whispered against her hair. She look up. If she turned her head a couple of inches to the right...

He spun her around again. The moment was lost. He started twirling her faster when confetti began falling from the ceiling, making her smile.

A spin, a twirl, a spin again, a palm resting against another palm. Stray curls coming out of the knot and tickling Killian's face. Two smiles, two set of eyes, two people lost in one another in the middle of a dance floor, surrounded by glitter and other admiring couples. Not that the others mattered. This dance was theirs. Emma and Killian. That was all that mattered at those last few seconds they had left. Not that they remembered that then. Time didn't exist for them at that precise moment. Green and blue eyes were locked together and they knew. They both knew what was happening to them.

They finally found one another.

When he dipped her back slightly and pulled back into his arms bridal style, she laughed. His arms felt just right against her body and soul. That's how she knew.

"Mind if I cut in?" - a voice interrupted their bliss quite suddenly. Killian set her down and turned around to see Tink tilting her head to the side and Baelfire smiling at Emma, slightly uncertainly.

"No, of course" - Emma nodded after taking a moment to compose herself. Tink nodded and took Killian's hand, leading him away from Emma. He turned around to lock his eyes with her one last time, and in them, she saw exactly what she was feeling. What neither of them could say.

_Oh how could I face the faceless days_   
_If I should lose you now?_

Baelfire took Emma's hand and led her up the stairs towards the exit as Tink waltzed with Killian.

_We're so close to reaching_   
_that famous happy end,_   
_And almost believing,_   
_this one's not pretend._

_"_ You're sad!" - the prince exclaimed when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Oh - no, I'm fine" - Emma reassured him, failing to reassure herself. He nodded.

"I'll get your cloak".

He walked away, and Emma watched the couples finish the dance. A single tear poured down her cheek.

_Let's go on dreaming_   
_for we know we are..._

She watched Killian and Tink kiss and that was the moment she wished she didn't have a heart. Because the pain she felt, deep down, was unbearable.

_so close, so close_   
_and still so far..._


	6. True Love's Kiss Reprise

Emma swallowed a lump in her throat and turned around, only to have her way blocked by an elderly lady.

"Hello, child" - she croaked. Emma gasped in realisation.

"You! You sent me here! You are not Granny!". The woman cackled and grabbed Emma's arm.

"Oh I am very glad to see you! What a terrible accident you've had, that brought you to this dreadful place!"

Emma tried to yank her arm away, but the Evil Queen dug her nails sharp as claws into her skin. - "Oh, you're in so much pain, and so miserable! Oh yes! To never be with the one you love is quite a terrible feeling indeed! Doomed to be with another for the rest of time!"

"Let me go!" - Emma hissed. The Queen cackled again, tugging on a lock of Emma's hair.

"But I can help you, dear! Oh yes, I can give you something that would make all the bad memories disappear!" - she took out an apple red as blood from her pocket. Emma looked at it wearily.

"Just one bite, my child! And all of this will go away! You won't remember a single thing from your time here - you'll be left with happy endings!"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, taking an apple from the woman.

"Oh, but you must hurry!" - she urged. - "This magic won't work unless you take a bite before the clock strikes midnight! Come on now, my child, just one little bite!"

Emma sighed, bringing the apple up to her lips. Was the old lady telling the truth? Every single instinct, every sense she had, was shouting at her: "Don't do it!"

Seeing her hesitation, the Queen whispered: "Hurry, hurry, hurry, girl!"

She was in so much pain... Seeing Killian, the man she fell in love with, holding another woman in his arms - it felt like a wolf was gnawing at her heart.

She squeezed her eyes shut and took a bite.

"Oh!" - she gasped and fell onto the marble floor, apple rolling away. It rolled down and down the stairs and into the ballroom, finally landing at Killian's feet. He frowned and bent down to pick it up.

The Evil Queen cackled and transformed into herself. She threw Emma over her shoulder and dragged her over into the empty elevator, hastily pressing the button. However, something stopped the doors from closing completely. A tip of a sword, to be precise. And a broad-shouldered prince who forced the doors open.

"Mother?!"

"Baelfire?!"

"Mother?!"

"Bae!" - she composed herself, catching him staring at an unconsious woman on the floor. - "Oh yes, her. She's just swooned, dear. I was... taking her outside to get some air."

Bae pursed his lips in disbelief and gathered Emma into his arms.

"Oh, leave her be, she'll be fine!"

He placed her on the couch in the hallway. - "Get her some water! Anybody! Help!"

The guest overheard him. Killian ran up the stairs.

"Oh my God" - he whispered. - "Call 911!" - he shouted to Tink, and ran towards the couch. - "Emma, love? What happened?!"

"I don't know!" - the Queen threw her hands up in frustration. - "I found her like this!"

"No she didn't" - a voice startled the crowd. Graham stepped out of the elevator, looking murderous. Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Graham, go back downstairs! Now!"

"I will do no such thing! You poisoned her!"

"Wait... you did this?" - Baelfire's jaw dropped.

"That's right! The evil hag poisoned this girl. Although I regret to admit, she did it with my help." - he murmured the last part staring at the floor. Baelfire bared his sword.

"You murderer! When we get back to The Enchanted Forest, the kingdom will now of your treason! Your days as Queen will be over!"

Regina gasped but chuckled to cover her astonishment. - "Don't you think you're overreacting a little, dear?"

"We have to help Emma!" - Killian's plea diverted the crowd's attention to him. - "What do I do?"

"Nothing" - Regina cackled. - "This little forest rat is done for!"

Bae whimpered but Killian frowned. - "True Love's Kiss".

"Of course! The most powerful magic of all!" - Bae exclaimed, kneeling next to Emma's lifeless form and pressing his lips to hers.

She didn't stir.

He tried again.

Nothing.

"It's not working!" - he cried out.

"Naturally!" - Regina laughed manically just as the clock striked. - "And with the twelveth strike, she'll be gone forever!"

Killian slumped on the floor, head in his hands. Baelfire and Tink exchanged a look. Tink nodded at his wordless question. He nudged the devastated lawyer. Killian looked up, his eyes full of tears. The clock striked again.

"Killian, it's you!"

"What?"

The clock striked again.

"It's you! Don't you see! I don't even know her!"

Killian's eyes widened in realisation. "No! No, it can't be me!"

"Kiss her" - Tink whispered softly. - "It's OK!" The clock striked again.

Could this be true? Did true love really exist? Did he really find it? Could he save her?

"Killian, come on!" - both Tink and Bae cried out just as the clock striked again. Killian looked at Emma's deathly pale face and blood-red lips. He stroked her cheekbone with his thumb and leaned forward. The clock striked as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Please, love. Come back to me" - he whispered against her lips as he kissed her again.

At first, nothing happened and his heart fell. But after what was possibly the worst second of his life, Emma's eyelids fluttered and she gasped.

The crowd sighed with relief as Emma's eyes met Killian's. She smiled. - "I was hoping it would be you".

"Oh, love!" - he exclaimed, kissing her again to a thunderous applause and holding onto her like she was his lifeline.

"NO!" - a booming voice silenced the crowd.

"The most powerful thing in the world, ha!" - Regina strutted to the middle of the dance floor, people cowering in fear. - "Do you people even know who you're dealing with? All this talk of a true love's kiss... Nauseating! It really brings out the evil in me, I must say. And I do mean, literally!"

"Oh no" - Graham whispered as Regina, cackling, grew three times her size, sprouted scaly wings, and her head took a shape of a...

"Is that a dragon?!" - somebody in the crowd yelled.

"Oh, very good!" - the Queen yelled, smashing one of the windows with her enormous paws. - "Now, what shall I do with you, little Emma? How about... an evil beast eats you and I was too late to save you?"

"Over my dead body!" - Killian hissed, standing in front of Emma. The dragon rolled her eyes.

"Fine by me" - she said and grabbed him. He was by no means a small man, but he looked tiny in the dragon's massive paw.

"Let me go, you wench!" - he yelled.

"Come on, Emma! You don't wanna miss this!" - Regina roared and flew out through the window she's just broke. Emma could see her landing on top of a tall building, but she couldn't spot Killian in the dark.

"I have to go! I have to save him!" - she cried out. - "Bae, give me your sword! Now!"

"Emma, no!" - Tink spoke suddenly, reaching into her purse. - "Take this" - she handed her what appeared to be a metal wand. Emma frowned.

"Is that a.. pistol?" - Tink nodded. - "Trust me, you're better off with a gun."

"Thank you, Tink!"

* * *

"Let go of me, you bloody nutcase!" - Killian fought against the beast, but she was too strong.

"Oh no!" - she brought her disfigured muzzle down to his level - "evil, spiteful, vindictive, but not a nutcase!" - she spat.

"Oi!" - a voice yelled from down below. Killian looked down, to see Emma pointing a gun at Regina. The beast roared.

"Well, that's an interesting twist, isn't it? Your little saviour is none other than a forest rat you met on the streets!"

Emma took aim - she's never shot a pistol before, but she'd seen enough hunters do it. From what she heard, it was best to aim at the head, the heart, or the throat. The neck appeared to be the weakest spot on the creature. But what if she harmed Killian in the process?

"Emma, don't worry about me!" - he shouted, as though reading her mind.

"I won't let you hurt him, Regina!" - the girl called out, only to be met with a terrifying sound that was something between a laugh and a cry.

"We shall see about that! It's almost the end of the story, Emma, and I, for one, want it to end with "and Regina lived happily-ever-after", wouldn't you?" - Regina flew upwards, but Emma's bullet caught her right in the neck. She howled and the paw that was holding Killian let him go.

"Oh no!" - Emma exclaimed as her love rolled down an unfortunately angled roof, trying to hold on to every crack and ledge he could reach. He had little success, however, and fell down when his hand slipped on a particularly small ledge, right into Emma's arms.

"Ow!" - he cried out at the moment of collision. Emma laughed, releasing him and helping him up. As soon as he was back on his feet, however, he pulled her to him.

"Hello, my love" - he whispered into her hair. She pulled back and kissed him deeply.

"Hi Killian" - Emma whispered against his lips.

* * *

Tink cheered, like everybody else in the crowd, when she saw the dragon being defeated, but on the inside, she was the opposite from cheerful. Killian may no longer be hers - she realised he loved Emma when she saw the way he looked at her during the waltz and she wasn't about to stand in the way - but a part of her would always love him. She sighed and sat down on the steps.

"Why so sad, beautiful lady?" - a voice spoke from her right. She turned around to see prince Baelfire's frown. She shrugged.

"I'll be OK. I'll miss him, though."

"And I shall always miss my beautiful Emma" - he sighed, sitting down next to her. - "But I'm afraid I am needed in my kingdom. I shall depart in a few moments."

"Oh - you mean The Enchanted Forest? You mentioned that was where you were from during the waltz."

He nodded. - "Yes indeed. It's a wonderful place. Although..."

"What?"

Bae sighed. - "I'm afraid the orge wars and my stepmother have drained the kingdom's reserves rather substantially. I have a lot of work to do in order to restore The Enchanting Forest to its former glory. And I must confess - I am not at all versed in the monetary dealings."

Tink frowned. - "Well, I'm sure you're better than you think you are. I don't know you very well, but I don't believe you're a corrupt person, like your stepmother was - no offence."

"None taken" - he smiled. - "And thank you."

She smiled back but raised an eyebrow when she saw Bae's expression change to thoughtful.

"What is it?" - she asked.

"Well..." - he said slowly - "I remember you mentioning that you worked with taxes?"

"I do?" - she confirmed. Did he mean waht she thought he meant?

His face broke into a smile. - "My lady, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to my land? I guarantee that you will love it."

Tink laughed. - "I'd love it, you say?"

He nodded vigorously. It appeared that the prince was serious. Tink took a minute to collect her thoughts. Was she ready to abandon everything she knew for the sake of seeing a fairytale land?  
"Sure" - she shrugged. - "Why not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end! I hope you guys enjoyed it and reviews are, as always, my bread and butter! As for you, my dear Valentine, I sincerely hope you liked my gift and had a wonderful Valentine's Day! I am about to message you with a link to this :) Kate xxx


End file.
